DE 10 2004 026 675 C5 discloses a method and a device for machining rotationally symmetrical surfaces of a workpiece. The workpiece is rotationally driven to generate the cutting motion. At least one tool with a blade engages the workpiece in a cutting manner. The blade is advanced relative to the workpiece in such a way that the active site between the blade and the workpiece travels along the blade. The blade is moved around a tool rotational axis with a circular arc-shaped advancing motion that is substantially slower than the cutting motion. The blade has the form of a coaxial helix in relation to the rotational axis of the block.
When the blade is advanced, the blade is pivoted around an arc angle corresponding to the arc angle across which the helical blade extends. Given the circular arc-shaped pivoting motion of the blade, the active site travels in an axial direction across the blade's entire axial width during a pivoting motion. Because the blade only engages the limited area of the active site, only relatively minor cutting forces occur, even in the case, of a wider blade.
The method and device disclosed in DE 10 2004 026 675 C5 allow the machining of rotationally symmetrical surfaces of a workpiece wherein the formation of a helical surface structure, which is referred to as a twist, of the workpiece can be avoided. The twist can be disadvantageous if, for example, shaft exit points of motors, drives and other machines are to be sealed in the area of the surfaces by radially fitting gaskets.